heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Gone People
Dog Gone People is a "Merrie Melodies" cartoon animated short starring Elmer Fudd. Released November 12, 1960, the cartoon is directed by Robert McKimson. Elmer is voiced by Hal Smith, one of the voice actors who replaced Arthur Q. Bryan in the role after Bryan's death. The main plot revolves around Elmer doing a favor to his boss by watching his dog, Rupert, during an out-of-town trip ... the catch being that Rupert behaves as though he is a human and expects to be treated accordingly, and that Elmer must do everything he can to not offend his guest or risk losing out on more than just a work promotion. Summary Elmer receives a phone call from his demanding boss, Mr. E.J. Crabtree, asking him to watch his dog, Rupert, while he goes on vacation. Crabtree admonishes Fudd that Rupert thinks he's human and expects to be treated like one, then informs him that there are two ways to go in the company -- "up (clears his throat) ... or down!" If Fudd does a good job, there may be a vice presidency available at the company for him, Crabtree continues. Elmer does everything he can to not offend Rupert, but unwittingly fails at the simplest, seemingly banal tasks. First, Fudd turns on the TV so the two of them can watch Classie, with Fudd stopping Rupert only after reminding him that humans also enjoy watching an adventure series about a dog. Later, Fudd—fixing himself a steak—feeds Rupert dog food, prompting the irritated mutt to once again walk out; Fudd appeases his guest only after eating the dog food himself! That night, when Rupert tries to sleep on the bed, Fudd tries to shoo him out, only for the dog to call his boss to report the offense; a frustrated Fudd, reminded of the consequences of doing an unacceptable job caring for Rupert, winds up sleeping in the dog bed. The next morning, as Elmer is fixing breakfast, Rupert accidentally gets into the medicine cabinet and drinks bay rum (because he saw Fudd gargling mouth wash and does the same thing). When Elmer sees that Rupert is drunk, he takes him out for a ride to sober him up. However, Rupert somehow gets control of the car and speeds through town, terrifying Fudd as Rupert drives through stores and causes a major accident. In the end, a motorcycle cop pulls Rupert over and both the dog and Elmer are charged with driving while intoxicated. When Crabtree posts bail for Elmer and Rupert, he tells Fudd that he will be moving up ... "up, up, up, up" in the company. Elmer indeed does move up—to the top of the flag pole atop the E.J. Crabtree office skyscraper. As Elmer bitterly muses that he thought he was going to be vice president, the appointee for the position—none other than Rupert—is sitting comfortably at his new desk. Succession External links * Category:1960s animated short films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:1960s American animated films Category:Films directed by Robert McKimson Category:1960 animated films